Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord
(ピュアプリンセスクリムゾンキラッと) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has made a cameo appearance in the opening never-ending!!, and it officially appears in Episode 50 worn by Meltic StAr. It resembles the Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord and Pure Princess Noir Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A maroon textured dress with ruffled strips on each side, connecting to the collar, where a bow rests adorned by a dark maroon flower with gold center. White fabric wraps around the chest with skinny stripes of maroon and a rainbow striped ribbon with scalloped tails sewn to the middle, where maroon tulle and a gold diamond hang. The same ribbons, now larger, are sewn to the corners of the skirt hem, but they have a white rose in the center and multiple gold diamonds hanging from them. The top of the chest is lined by white roses, and around the navel are two ruffled peplum layers, the top is solid maroon with dark maroon flowers covering it, the second is rainbow striped. The bottom of the skirt has bunched white fabric attached to small white bows, each with a dark maroon flower. This is folded by ruffled, light maroon fabric, and solid maroon fabric lined by dark maroon rose print. Solid maroon opera-gloves with the fingers cut out are included, with a white lace cuff on the wrist and top that has a rainbow striped band over it and several, tiny dark maroon flowers. Shoes Maroon ballerina pumps with tiny gold diamonds placed around the insert, spread inches apart. Attached to the top of the ribbon wrapped around the ankle is ruffled, rainbow stripe fabric and a white ribbon with several, skinny dark maroon stripes. At the middle is a white rose with a gold diamond beneath it, resting on white and dark maroon tulle. Accessory A maroon scalloped crown with bands of fabric held by a gold diamond. On each section are small, dark maroon gems. Sewn to the front corner is a striped bow adorned by a white rose, with white scalloped fabric lined by dark maroon gems, and two white, dark maroon striped scalloped pieces of fabric. Game is a Cool-type Kiratto Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Vol. 6 Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 6F-13.png 6F-17.png 6F-21.png Dz7BKc8VsAAJd8J.png 6-23.png DycZaD_VYAEKu7f.jpg 1552181177001.jpg Kiratto Coord.png DycZbPFU8AEh1sj.jpg Dy9GHNdVYAAjMpm.jpeg Dy9GF5KV4AA-WHy.jpeg 2019030701 01.png IMG 20190327 133658.jpg D3DnzQFU0AARDag.jpg Image 02 (1)gold.png Anime Screenshots Never-ending!! 41.png Never-ending!! 42.png Never-ending!! 43.png Never-ending!! 44.png Never-ending!! End Frame.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 61.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 64.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 65.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 66.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 67.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 72.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 73.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 74.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 76.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 77.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 78.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 79.png Kiratto Start Perform Ver 80.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 81.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 82.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 83.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 84.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 85.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 86.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 87.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 88.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 89.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 90.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 93.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 94.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 97.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 98.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 100.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 102.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 103.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 104.jpg Kiratto Start Perform Ver 105.jpg Kiratto Start Performance End Pose.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Vol. 6 Category:Cool Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Anna Coord Category:Sara Coord Category:Mel Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord